Wonderful Isn't It?
by Envious sky
Summary: "Memories are nice but that's all they are, memories." Sometimes that's right, but sometimes you can't help but hold onto lingering memories, even when all is lost. Sometimes you aren't ready to give it up to a memory, not yet. Maybe not ever.


**I feel like writing but not my stories and since we're (me and my siblings) are borrowing my brother's friend's PS2 I have been playing FFX-2 again for the first time in well over a year. I also attempted to Finish Kingdom Hearts but I'm stuck so that game can go die until I'm done doing what I'm doing. I feel like writing something with Yuna in it but I have one FFX story and it's OOC, so that fails. So I'm writing this because I love Yuna, feel like writing romance and have never seen a more beautiful scene in any game ever before and doubt I ever will find one more breath-taking.**

**I've found another person who has attempted to write this very scene but I feel they didn't catch it's essence at all, namely because they concentrated on the fact that people can't breath under water. I'd much rather forget about that (as I'm well aware those two actually are really good at holding their breaths anyway) and just focus on the beautiful scene itself.**

**And yes this is named after Suteki da ne (the song that played during it) because to me it felt fitting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and considering last time I called Square Enix to ask for the permission to own Serah all I got was laughing and someone saying 'Baka' in the background, I doubt I could get the permission to these characters either.**

* * *

_Wonderful isn't it?_

* * *

Yuna stood by the water's edge, the water lapping the ground by the toe of her boot. A soft wind blowed, dancing on the surface of the spring after winding through crystal trees. She shivered as it touched her, remembering how cold these woods got at night, something which she had forgotten as her memories had chosen instead to remember the warmth she had once felt here at this very spring. The footsteps behind her got quieter and quieter, signalling that her two friends had left her alone; Rikku must have known it was best for her right now for them not to be here, she had said something as well but her mind was too caught in the arms of a memory that she didn't hear it.

These woods were dying, it was not a thing she was welcome to hearing, after all that had happened. The past was slowly slipping away, as time washed by and her memories grew fainter. That soon she wouldn't have this place either, was more than she could bear. To her, this spring was a symbol of a love that could never be, not any more. It was not something she could let herself forget, it was something she was trying to hold onto with all her might.

A lone tear slipped down Yuna's cheek, she didn't bother to wipe it away as it was soon joined by more. It was then that her mind was fully enveloped in the sweet memory of that night, and it was as if she were right in that moment again.

* * *

She may as well have lost everything, her faith in the religion she had devoted herself to and was fully intending to give up her life for was gone. Shattered. Obliterated upon learning the harsh lies and horrible truths. It had all come crushing down and was more than she could take, she could no longer hold back what she had for more years than she could clearly remember, her emotions; her real ones. When she was sad, she smiled; it was something she had always done and had become like a habit for her. But enough was enough, and the tears came rolling down. Yuna hadn't wanted him to see her sadness, especially not her tears, but to continue pretending she was fine was impossible.

The water was freezing, the wind circling them cold, but her mind cared none as all she could think was the pain ripping her apart.

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "Yuna." He said her name with concern, there was a moment where her mind had told her she'd heard hurt in his voice, as if he was feeling the pain she was feeling. Yuna told herself she was wrong, because his feelings weren't that strong. But all those thoughts were washed away in an instant, because when she'd lifted her face to know what else he had to say, he did not say a string of random stumbled over words that were supposed to be a bad attempt at comforting her; but instead he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

For the first second she was nothing but shocked; she had doubted if he did indeed have feelings for her, sometimes she'd think something might be there and others she would silently go off at herself for getting her hopes up because of her own feelings. But this was a confirmation that those feelings existed, Yuna could feel his emotions flood her with a simple touch. The feeling she felt with his lips pressed to hers was one she had never felt before, but it was wonderful. His warmth filled her body, making her silently wish he'd never let her go. Suddenly the chill in the air turned into soft pleasant wind that caressed her skin, and the water that had chilled her now wonderful and refreshing even so when they both dove under the surface.

He held her close as they sunk slowly ever deeper into the depths of the spring. Yuna couldn't have felt more safe as she did in his arms, and could never have felt more loved each as time their lips touched. They spun in a downward circle, their hands intertwined. When she looked into his eyes she could see the love he felt for her, and knew that as he looked upon her face he saw the same back. His grip on her slipped down to her hands which he held firmly as they floated in the water. No longer being in his grasp didn't make her lose the wonderful warmth she had felt, it was still all there in it's entirety. Yuna knew it was her emotions that made her feel this way, not having to hide her sadness behind a fake smile was a weight off her shoulders, but being able to be beaming and knowing it was all true was even better than that. She truly couldn't have been able to help the smile on her lips even if she had wanted to, the happiness she felt in her heart was more than she'd ever felt in all her short life. This would become a moment to cherish she knew, because nothing lasted forever, good or bad.

He pulled her back into his embrace then, and brushed a hand along her cheek, flicking away strands of hair. She lifted a shaky hand and rested it against his cheek, and he smiled that same smile he always did. The way her heart fluttered at the sight made her know what she felt for him was love, all the more reason an irrational part in the corner of her mind wanted this to never end. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for one final kiss, It was soft, sweet and gentle, filled with all the emotions of them both, all the negative feelings she had in her evaporated completely. They spun slowly in the spring's depths until they could no longer stay under the surface, the feelings of the kiss lingered long after it ended and Yuna's heart beat in time with his in a loving embrace.

* * *

Yuna opened her eyes, to the empty spring in front of her, and the silence and cold returned in full. Her tears had stopped flowing, the sadness lingered but she didn't feel the need to let her negative emotions pour out. The remembrance had lit a tiny flame of happiness in her heart, even if it was only reaching out for something no longer there. It was a memory now, barely more than a dream.

'Memories are nice but that's all they are.'

She had heard it said a million times, even by Wakka now. She didn't want her mind to dwell on the line, because it reminded her that what she had let consume her mind was one, and it'd be silly to let her life be ruled by it. She began to wonder after a while that because she so stubbornly chased after it, was it really just a memory? She knew she refused to call it one deep inside.

It didn't have to be one, not yet, not until she knew it was hopeless. Not until she knew she there was no way to get him back. When there was nothing left, would she call it one, would she admit it fully to herself inside.

Gradually, and with her arm trembling, she raised two fingers to her lips and blew. Nothing. Yuna smiled grimly, not any bit surprised seeing as she hadn't expected a reaction out of anyone nor anything. Not truly. With a moment of hesitation, she tore her eyes away from the spring and pivoted on the ball of her feet and left.

It didn't matter if this place was dying. It didn't matter if he was gone forever. She wasn't going to let this become a memory just yet.

* * *

**AGINAST! Probably the funnest way I've misspelt against in a while.**

**I have been sitting on my bed for an hour and all I did was write two paragraphs and the last part. I kept forgetting what I was going to write so this could have been much better. It's Christmas today so I'm updating because since this is a one shot I can be amused by the date 25.12.2012 for all eternity.**

**My sister's next to me but she doesn't know what it's about I'm being annoying. This will be her review:**

**Seeker of the skies: Anything but the whistle!**

**I'll end this quick because I want to eat trifle and play FFX-2 and it's already 8.**

**I have 43 bangles on my wrists, bright orange ( SAILOR VENUS) nails, three random necklaces which one is a key, a flower and an L that looks more like a sickle.**

**How fun. Now to spend half my Christmas money on cosplay 3 (Got 200 bucks)**

**Merry Christmas FFN this is my Christmas present to you all! Hope you love it and please review if you did or even if you didn't 'cause concrit is fully welcomed and if you don't review I'll break into your house and steal or your Christmas presents you got this year and if you still don't review I'll steal all your birthday presents for the next three years.**

**Jya ne!**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


End file.
